El ángel personal de Sasuke
by hina230
Summary: Estoy harto de esta vida; así que hice un trato con un ángel, al cabo de un año yo le enseñaría las delicias de la vida, y ella cambio se lleva mi alma al mas allá. Lo único que no preví, es que me enamoraría del hermoso ángel de la muerte.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I: " EL CONTRATO"

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi autoría; pero si esta historia.

Summary: Estoy harto de esta vida; así que hice un trato con un ángel, al cabo de un año yo le enseñaría las delicias de la vida, y ella cambio se lleve mi alma al mas allá. Lo único que no preví, es que me enamoraría del hermoso ángel de la muerte.

_*flashback*_

_Pensamientos_

Acciones

—dialogo—

Suena el despertador, con su irritante sonido interrumpiendo el sueño de Sasuke Uchiha. El cual es apagado por la mano del mismo azabache. Mientras que abre los ojos y mira el techo blanco de su habitación se hunde en sus pensamientos.

_Hoy es mi cumpleaños y para variar estoy solo. Al fin después de 20 años de haber nacido, estoy harto. Si harto de la vida misma; la cual siempre ha sido cruel con mi destino. ¿Por qué? todo comenzó hace exactamente 15 años, cuando en mi quinto cumpleaños pedí ver a mis padres, los cuales estaban trabajando en Europa. Pero al volver, el avión cayó al mar... nunca encontraron los restos de mis padres. Pero de consuelo tenia a mi hermano mayor Itachi. El se hizo cargo de las empresas y acciones que nuestros padres dejaron para que viviéramos bien. No puedo quejarme, viví en la misma mansión que mis padres compraron, hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad; en ese tiempo era un joven ingenuo y esperanzado, pensando que el amor me daría todas las alegrías y placeres de una vida enteramente hermosa, con una sola mujer me entregaría y en ese tiempo, esa mujer era de cabellos rosados y ojos jade, llamada Sakura Haruno. _

_Ella era todo para mí, le di todo lo que ella deseaba y quería, pues nunca fue problema el dinero. Pero ella me engaño de la forma más vil y horrenda que el mundo haya presenciado… se enamoro de mi hermano. Lo peor no fue que se haya enamorado sino que yo los haya descubierto; fue en un día lluvioso, se suponía que no regresaría sino hasta tres horas después a mi casa, pero el vuelo se adelanto y llegue antes, intente marcarle al celular a mi hermano pero lo tenía apagado. Así que tome un taxi y llegue a casa. Al llegar todo estaba en penumbras, pensé que no habría nadie en mi casa y marche a mi cuarto, pero al pasar por la habitación de mi hermano me embargo un olor a cigarrillos; Itachi casi no fumaba y cuando lo hacía procuraba hacerlo fuera en el balcón. Así que me acerque a regañarlo por fumar adentro de su habitación, pues podía causar un incendio. Abrí la puerta y camine hacia su cama; cual fue mi sorpresa que lo encontré con mi novia acostados sin ropa alguna que los cubriera. _

_Al verme se espantaron y trataron de cubrir su desnudes con una sabana tirada del piso, mi hermano se paro y se puso rápidamente sus pantalones mientras que yo me volteaba para tomar la perilla a la salida, pero el muy maldito logro sujetarme el hombro, trato de decirme algo que no logre a comprender pues la ira y la tristeza se arremolinaban en mi cabeza, mientras que los incesantes lloriqueos de aquella a la que ame inundaban mis sentidos; aparte de un tirón la mano de Itachi de mi hombro y me voltee con la suficiente rapidez para asestarle un golpe al hígado y mandarlo a volar hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Me gire hacia donde se encontraba Sakura, solo para verla con cara de espanto al ver lo que acababa de hacer, ella comenzó a dar inútiles excusas, hasta que no aguante más y le grite con todo mi odio y desprecio lo que ahora sentía por ella; lo cual no fue nada grato pues le dije que era un zorra, una ramera, que ahora podía ser feliz con un maldito traidor, pues eran tal para cual; una prostituta y un imbécil._

_Era tal mi odio que mi mente me engaño mostrándome como quería matar a mi hermano y a la zorra rosada; a golpes o con una hermosa katana y rebanándoles el cuello, solo para ponerla a secar al sol y patearlas cada vez que se me diera la regalada gana. Pero ante todo soy un caballero y como me decía mi madre; a una mujer no se le toca ni con un pétalo de una rosa, aunque en este caso ya no era una mujer… era una vil puta. Después de gritarle todo lo que a mi ser inundaba me marche de esa habitación y jure mientras hacía el recorrido a la puerta de la casa, que nunca me dejaría engañar por una mujer de nuevo, que ya no consideraría a mi hermano como uno, y lo más importante que nunca debía entregarle mi corazón a otro ser. _

_Después de ese suceso estuve hospedado en un hotel, varios días. Siendo sincero no me acuerdo cuantos, pero logre mentalizar que no podía vivir mi vida en un hotel, así que me marche y busque por unas horas hasta dar con un barrio decente. Y por decente me refiero a una zona exclusiva. Claro, no era como por la zona de mansiones que era donde antiguamente vivía; pero no estaba tan mal, estaban muchas casas que por su tamaño eran gigantes y con departamentos lujosos con balcones de cristal. Todo me parecía correcto, excepto la enorme cantidad de familias que allí habitaban y eso me recordaba mi falta de padres que tuve. Por suerte al elevar mi vista se encontraba un pent-house a la venta; no tarde en marcar y contesto una voz muy chillona para mi gusto, acordarnos vernos en el mismo departamento ese mismo día. Subí el elevador hasta el último piso y al llegar me encontré con una chica de mi edad con ojos color cielo, rubia y muy energética, su nombre era Ino Yamanaka. _

_Al parecer su familia eran dueños de esos departamentos; caminamos adentro del departamento número 21. Era muy espacioso e iluminado, de paredes color blanco, con dos habitaciones, una cocina integral, un baño con una tina espaciosa, un lugar para oficina, un cuarto de lavado, un cuarto para hacer ejercicios, y una biblioteca; todo junto con el espacioso living. Más parecía más una casa que un departamento, pero era todo lo que o necesitaba así que no lo pensé más y lo compre. Ese mismo día, en la noche me entregaron las llaves. Todo estaba vacío así que solo funcionaba la luz y el agua, pero que no tenía gas. Así que Salí a conocer más afondo el lugar y encontré un restaurante que tenia fachada humilde pero que por dentro estaba abarrotado de gente. Su nombre era Ichiraku's ramen. Me senté en un banco cercano y en pocos minutos apareció una chica de pelo castaño llamada Áyame, pedí mi orden de ramen y espere. Para cuando trajeron mi pedido, me moría de hambre así que me supo delicioso mas no repetí plato. Regrese a mi departamento y busque entre las habitaciones el cuarto con el que me quedaría, me encerré con el de vista a la ciudad, puesto que el que daba al parque de juegos de niños me recordaría cosas amargas; me acomode en un rincón y me dispuse a dormir en el suelo, por suerte no hacia frio esa noche. _

_A la mañana siguiente me desperté con la valentía de un león y me dispuse a ir a mi antigua casa a recoger mis cosas y arreglar mis asuntos. No podía dejar el poder de la empresa a un hombre que me traicionaba por la espalda; así que al cabo de unos minutos los que se me hicieron los más largos y torturantes de mi historia, llegue a mi destino. Abrí la puerta del portón y me adentre a la imponente mansión, rogando a todos los dioses que no estuviera Itachi. Pero al parecer mis plegarias no son escuchadas, pues al momento de abrir la puerta me encuentro cara a cara con el imbécil ese. Al parecer salía pues tenía consigo una maleta; me aparte del camino y antes de entrar a la casa, escucho su voz diciéndome que él se iba a vivir a Europa a manejar las empresas que se encontraban allí y que no pensaba volver jamás, y que ya estaba arreglado con los abogados que el trabajo y las ganancias de las empresas Uchiha electronics, se dividirían en partes iguales entre los dos herederos de estas. Le conteste con sorna e hipocresía—siempre un paso adelante ¿no es así Itachi?—_

_Me adentre a la casa y cerré la puerta; camine por los pasillos hasta dar con mi habitación, en donde recogí todo lo que me pertenecía, puesto que al salir no tire las pocas basuras que me había dado esa pequeña zorra. Cerré con seguro la habitación, aun sabiendo que ya nadie habitaría esa casa y me encamine a la salida. Al voltear para ponerle el seguro final de la puerta principal vi la casa vacía y desolada como pidiendo a gritos que no la abandonara, pero endurecí más mi corazón y cerré finalmente mis recuerdos con esa casa. Los días posteriores fueron de los más extraños puesto que compraba muebles y al parecer todos estaban seguros que si era para mí nidito de amor; como si esa cosa existiera. Compre muebles negros y de tonos azules con rojo, ya que estos son mis favoritos, pero siendo sinceros ya nada me llenaba. _

_Así en ese estado de letargo permanecí meses en los cuales nunca conocí y ni que me importara quienes eran mis vecinos; pero de algo estaba seguro, de que el departamento debajo mío llevaba un año sin ser vendido y por consiguiente nadie lo habitaba. Y de eso hace un año, mi vida ahora es vacía y sin nada ni nadie que lo pueda llenar o causarme algún sentimiento, puesto que los antiguos amigos que tenia dejaron poco a poco a hablarme, no es que antes o ahora me importe sino que ya no está ese sentimiento de alegria que logras encontrar con tus amigos o con alguien especial, pues a causa de lo que me paso ya no confió en las mujeres._

_La empresa para ser sincero no nesecita de mi presencia pues se maneja muy bien sola, así es como me siento... sin ninguna utilidad o motivo para seguir viviendo; así como lo he planeado desde hace algunas semanas, hoy sera el último de mis infelices días; hoy por fin voy a suicidarme._

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

El azabache se para de su espaciosa cama, y mira hacia la ventana; dejándolo observar lo que seria para el su ultimo atardecer. Ya con el sol abajo se para y camina hacia el armario donde abre en par en par la puetras de caoba y sacó del armario un hermoso traje color negro, de tres piezas, también sacó una camisa pulcramente blanca junto con una corbata reluciente color negro. Se desvistió lentamente y con sumo cuidado se colocó el hermoso traje junto con todos sus aditamentos; y para cuando acabo_ se _veía como un súper modelo que anunciaba una ostentosa marca de trajes. Camino sin prisa a la puerta cerrándola con llave y puso su llavero en las bolsas de su pantalon. Bajo hasta el estacionamiento y se acerco a un hermoso convertible color azul, lo encendió y empezó a conducir con rumbo fijo a la playa, más específicamente al puerto. Llego a su destino después de dos horas y con media hora más al puerto en donde todavía estaban algunas personas paseándose; así que se acerco a una varandija que se encontraba en lo más profundo del puerto y allí espero y espero hasta faltar pocos minutos para la media noche.

Volteo para observar si todavía se encontraba alguna persona que pudiera frenar su intento de suicido, pero para su buena suerte no se encontraba nadie que él pudiera ver. Se paro sobre una de las varillas que sostenían la barandilla y miro hacia abajo; en donde se lograba visualizar el profundo y oscuro mar. Tomo algo de impulso para poder casi aventatse pero no pudo safar las manos, se sentía algo frustrado consigo mismo y estava apuntó de saltar otra vez pero una voz lo interrumpió.

—salta ya, que me tengo que ir a trabajar–

Sasuke no volteo pero le contesto con rabia en la voz —no soy un maldito espectáculo para que lo veas; además ¿que sabes tu de mi?– grito con cólera y con su vista fija en lo profundo del mar.

–se mas de lo que crees; Sasuke Uchiha–

Al escuchar su nombre en voz de otra persona, se volteo a observar quien era, pero no encontró a nadie; volvió a voltear a todos los lados, pero con el mismo resultado.

–Eres hijo de fukaku y mikoto Uchiha, tu novia te dejo por tu hermano...tus padres murieron en un accidente de avión... ¿sabes? para muchos tienes todo, pero para ti no tienes nada. –

– ¡Donde estas! dejaté ver maldito– grito furioso Sasuke a la nada.

– me dejare ver; pero con una condicion... humano–

– ¿Cual?– dijo Sasuke con un deje de curiosidad al ser al que le acababa de llamar humano.

– prometeme que no gritaras... y que harás un trato conmigo–

–acepto ¿pero que especie de trato?– dijo Sasuke sin enterarse con quien hablaba. Pero de pronto una luz lo dejo ciego por un momento y un sonido alado se escucho por todos lados llegando a ser ensordecedor, tanto que el azabache se tuvo que cubrir los oídos para evitar que el fuerte ruido entera por su sistema auditivo. De pronto el sonido así como la luz empezó a disminuir, y finalmente por desaparecer dejando que Sasuke pudiera abrir sus ojos y destapar sus oídos; pero cuando alzo la vista pudo observar a una chica con enormes alas negras apareciendo desde su espalda; esta chica tenia cabello largo de color azulado con destellos morados y tan largo hasta su espalda, de piel nívea y clara como la leche, pero lo mas sorprendente de ella eran sus ojos pues los tenia de un color perlado con destellos lilas. esta supuesta humana era bajita y se podía ver que era delicada, portaba un vestido blanco del estilo de los antiguos romanos sujetado de la cintura con un listón color negro, en sus manos descansaba lo que era una guadaña* larga y filosa, en el mango de esta tenia un símbolo en forma de flama**

Cuando Sasuke visualizo a este ser, se quedo sorprendido pues él nunca creyó en los seres alados o sobrenaturales, pero mas que sorprendido estaba maravillado pues este "ángel" era hermoso y con un cuerpo de tentación.

–pero que malos modales tengo, disculpame. Me llamo Hinata Hyuga y soy el ángel de la muerte– hablo el dichoso ángel.

–¿ángel de la muerte? entonces al fin me llevaras al otro mundo ¿cierto?–hablo el suicida de Sasuke.

–no. Porque todavía no es tu tiempo, a decir verdad tu tienes que morir de viejo; no te diré cuando, pues no me esta permitido decir telo, pero si te puedo decir que con cada intento suicido que tu hagas alguien o algo evitara que tu logres tu cometido y como serán muchos intentos te atraparan y te encerraran en la casa de la risa por todos tus días. Pero si tienes tantas ganas de morir yo te puedo ayudar. –hablo con seguridad Hinata

– ¿cómo?—

– fácil; has un contrato conmigo, en donde al cabo de un año yo prometo llevarme tu alma al mas allá, pero tu a cambio tendrás que enseñarme los placeres de la vida y lo hermoso de vivir. – dijo con un deje de ilusión Hinata al azabache.

– ¿porque yo? que no te has dado cuenta que no tengo la felicidad que me pides. – respondió Sasuke

–no te estoy pidiendo que me la des de tu persona, sino que me la muestres– contesto Hinata con orgullo

–hmp ¿porque el ángel de la muerte quiere saber la felicidad humana?–

–eres un humano muy curioso; pero te lo diré como una última pregunta. hace mucho tiempo que estoy en este oficio, siempre encargandome de llevar a las almas a su descanzo, muchas no quieren dejar este mundo, pero hay otras y son muy raras las que se van en paz, y me dicen que se van tranquilamente porque llevaron una vida feliz y plena. en estos últimos años las muertes y las almas que me he llevado son horribles muertes de asecinatos, violaciones, y de tortura y las almas son aun peor creen que es corrompido el sistema de almas, son asecinos, locos... son peor que la basura; pero tu alma, es diferente... vives en la oscuridad y aun así no esta consumida en ella; es como si en tu alma vivieras en partes iguales de blanco y negro... Mmm eso seria un gris jajaja.– termino su explicación hinata con una risa angelical como si cuando riera se eschuchara unos delicados cascabeles.

– Por eso... ¿quieres salvar mi alma del suicidio?– pregunto divertido con sorma Sasuke

–No. ¿entonces que? ¿firmas el contrato conmigo?– pregunto nerviosa por dentro Hinata.

–Aceptó – dicho eso Hinata saca una hoja amarillenta de entre sus ropas para después alzar su guadaña y con un movimiento hacia el papel apareció una delicada firma; hecho esto le paso el contrato a Sasuke.

_ ¿como lo voy a firmar si no tengo pluma?– pregunto alzando una ceja Sasuke.

–este es un contrato especial, por así decirlo; se firma con alguna acción con el contrayente... así. – apenas termino de hablar, atrajo a Sasuke hacia si misma y jalando el cuello y por consiguiente la cabeza de Sasuke y estampó sus labios contra los del joven azabache y los dejo un momento en esa posición hasta que Sasuke, en un casi instintivo hacer, los empezó a mover y para dar mas profundidad sostuvo y empujo mas contra si mismo el cuello de la joven ojiperla.

Después de algunos segundos Hinata poco a poco se separo de sasuke y le dijo –me alegra que firmadas el contrato Sasuke-kun–

* Guadaña también conocida como hoz

** Símbolo en forma de flama; siendo sincera no sé como describir al emblema del clan hyuga porque siempre me ha parecido como una flama. */*u

P.D.

Ya sé que debería actualizar mi otro fic, pero con los exámenes de la uni, se me seco el cerebro y les juro que mientras que mi santa jefa me mandaba a pelar unas zanahorias, escuchaba una canción muy rara en esos odiosos canales en las que ponen música de un solo género (mi tortura personal, pero ya ni modo) apareció una que decía que se enamoro de un ángel que le trajo la muerte… o algo así, como sea, en ese momento se me vino a la idea y desde que termine de pelar las zanahorias (las cuales he estado comiendo en exceso…ya hasta parezco conejo!) me puse a escribir esta historia. Así que sin más espero que les guste… y si no es así, pues no me importa.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II: LA CLAUSULA

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi autoría; pero si esta historia.

Summary: Estoy harto de esta vida; así que hice un trato con un ángel, al cabo de un año yo le enseñaría las delicias de la vida, y ella cambio se lleve mi alma al más allá. Lo único que no preví, es que me enamoraría del hermoso ángel de la muerte.

_*flashback*_

_(Pensamientos)_

Acciones

—dialogo—

–**Este es un contrato especial, por así decirlo; se firma con alguna acción con el contrayente... así. – apenas termino de hablar, atrajo a Sasuke hacia sí misma y jalando el cuello y por consiguiente la cabeza de Sasuke y estampó sus labios contra los del joven azabache y los dejo un momento en esa posición hasta que Sasuke, en un casi instintivo hacer, los empezó a mover y para dar más profundidad sostuvo y empujo mas contra sí mismo el cuello de la joven ojiperla.**

**Después de algunos segundos Hinata poco a poco se separo de sasuke y le dijo –me alegra que firmadas el contrato Sasuke-kun–**

—

Enseguida de hacer tal acción, el contrato se empezó a quemar hasta que no quedaron ni las cenizas.

–Ahora que ya está firmado y enviado al alto mando, podemos ir a tu departamento – señalo Hinata mientras que empezaba a avanzar, dejando a Sasuke perplejo por tal atrevimiento de besarlo; pero reaccionó segundos después, cuando Hinata pronuncio - tu departamento- y fue corriendo tras ella y sumido en sus pensamientos empezó a caminar al lado de la chica.

_(Que se cree esta chica para ir a mi departamento, ¡no la dejaré!...) —_Espera, ¿cómo que a ir a mi departamento? ve a tu casa o donde vallan los seres como tú. —Sasuke le sujeta el brazo para detenerla de su caminar.

— Yo no tengo casa—explico pacientemente Hinata — Como soy un ser, que no necesita comer o dormir, no tengo esas cosas materiales a los que tu llamas casa. Además esto y más venia explicado en el contrato, ¿que no lo leíste? – interroga Hinata mientras que se suelta un poco del amarre del joven azabache.

– ¡Pero si lo quemaste!– grita un poco furioso Sasuke para con Hinata.

–No he hecho tal cosa, tan solo lo envíe con el jefe supremo para su aprobación y revisión. En tu casa se encuentra una copia del contrato; así que de todas formas hay que ir a tu casa– sigue caminando unos pasos hasta que se detiene abruptamente. –Por cierto ¿en donde se encuentra tú casa?– interroga hinata mientras que se lleva una mano al mentón de forma pensativa.

_(Una copia... ¡como no lo leí primero! debí de haberlo leído cuidadosamente antes de firmarlo. Ahora en que problema me habré metido.) _Se dijo para sí mismo Sasuke, mientras que caminaba adelante de Hinata por unos pasos, los dos en completo mutismo.

Hasta que abruptamente paro su caminar para voltearse a ver a Hinata; en ese momento cayó en cuenta, que ella todavía portaba un par de grandes y fuertes alas color negro. Levanto su mano y señalo hacia Hinata, mientras que le decía –deshazte de esas alas o te creerán una loca – le menciono con un tono de voz seco y con fastidio.

–Oh, tienes razón; es que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que las uso y como nadie me ve, pues no me critican. Pero creo que ahora sí, así que será mejor que las guarde – dicho esto abrió todo lo que pudo sus hermosas alas negras, y aleteo un poco, causando que las plumas se empezaran a desprender, y a hacer una lluvia de alas negras; pero cuando las hermosas plumas tocaban el suelo, estas desaparecían. Al final todo rastro de alas de Hinata, se deshizo. Hecho esta demostración, elevo hacia el cielo su guadaña haciéndola girar y disminuir su tamaño hasta que volvió a la mano de Hinata convertida en un hermoso collar de guadaña.

— ¡Listo!...mmm, no puedo hacer mucho por mi ropa, así que no me lo pidas–agrego Hinata mientras que se ponía el collar alrededor de su cuello.

–No tenía pensado hacerlo; andando– dicho eso caminaron hasta el carro de Sasuke, echándolo andar por las carreteras. Después de varias horas de camino, llegaron a donde el pelinegro vivía. Subieron por el elevador, y Sasuke abrió la puerta, dejando ver una sala de cuero negro y una mesa de centro de cristal, en donde reposaba unas hojas amarillentas.

– ¿Es el contrato?– preguntó en voz alta Sasuke caminando hacia la mesita y sentándose en la sala, cogiendo la primera hoja que vio, así empezó a recitar en su mente mientras que su acompañante lo esperaba parada, mirando todo dentro de la casa.

_("Querido Uchiha Sasuke:_

_Ha realizado un contrato con una de las hijas del rey de los ángeles de la muerte, él ilustrísimo rey Hiashi Hyuga. A las once cuarenta cinco minutos de la noche (11:45 p.m.); del día veintitrés de junio del dos mil quince (23/06/2015) con la princesa y heredera del reino de los muertos; la princesa Hinata Hyuga. Con el propósito de éste contrato de llevar el alma de Sasuke Uchiha, al más allá para ser juzgado por el mismo Kami-sama, a cambio de mostrar y enseñar la vida humana, para mejor aprendizaje y conocimiento sobre estos._

_Éste mismo contrato conferirá derechos y obligaciones para ambas partes; las cuales se mostraran a continuación:_

_Para Sasuke Uchiha serán: _

_1.-Mantener a salvo de todo peligro a la princesa Hinata._

_2.- Nunca revelar la verdadera forma de ángel de la muerte delante de otros humanos que no sean el contratante o en su defecto otro ser sobrenatural._

_3.- Cuidar toda necesidad que la princesa Hinata necesite._

_4.- Enseñar todo conocimiento que desee la princesa._

_5.- El contratante nunca deberá lastimar a la princesa Hinata._

_6.- Tendrá todo derecho que la princesa ordene._

_7.- Al cabo de un año; mas exactamente el día veintitrés de junio del dos mil dieciséis (23/06/2016) se vencerá dicho contrato y el ángel de la muerte y princesa Hinata Hyuga, tendrá que tomar obligatoriamente el alma del humano Sasuke Uchiha, sin ningún contratiempo a menos que el mismo Kami-sama ordene detener la acción._

_Para la princesa Hinata Hyuga serán: _

_1.- Estar unida a su contratante en todo momento_

_2.- Aprender todo conocimiento que desee y crea importante para la comprensión del comportamiento humano._

_3.- Tendrá derecho a todo lo que le pertenezca a su contratante Sasuke Uchiha._

_4.- Tendrá derecho a exigir toda necesidad que necesite._

_5.- Podrá darle a su contratante todo derecho sobre usted o su alrededor que desee._

_6.- Deberá nunca revelar su verdadera forma de ángel a otros humanos solo a excepción de Sasuke Uchiha o en su defecto a otro ser sobrenatural._

_7.- Y deberá al cabo de un año el día veintitrés de junio del dos mil dieciséis (23/06/2016) deberá obligatoriamente llevarse el alma de Sasuke Uchiha, para que el ser supremo el mismo Kami-sama lo juzgue por sus acciones llevadas en la tierra. Esta acción solo podrá ser suspendida por orden directa de Kami-sama._

_8.- Deberá llevar a cabo cualquier acción para que por el corto plazo de vida del contratante Sasuke Uchiha sea más cómoda_

_9.- Deberá seguir con su trabajo de ángel de la muerte, solo cuando se le asigne un caso en particular_

_10.- Podrá recibir cualquier visita sobrenatural. _

_Para comprobar la realización debido del contrato;_

_Si cualquiera de los dos o ambos no quieran cumplir con la clausula séptima que dice: Al cabo de un año; mas exactamente el día veintitrés de junio del dos mil dieciséis (23/06/2016) se vencerá dicho contrato y el ángel de la muerte y princesa Hinata Hyuga, tendrá que tomar obligatoriamente el alma del humano Sasuke Uchiha, sin ningún contratiempo a menos que él mismo Kami-sama ordene detener la acción; sucederá que el alma del contratante Sasuke Uchiha deberá pasar la eternidad en pena por el mundo observando las atrocidades de un mundo corrompido por la maldad y deberá antes que nada, observar la tortura que se le dará a la princesa Hinata Hyuga, a la cual al no cumplir con el contrato será relevada de su cargo y deberá ser lastimada con las más dolorosas torturas hasta la muerte de esta._

_Firmado este contrato se aceptara todos los derechos y obligaciones que en este se mencionan._

_Nombre del contratante: Sasuke Uchiha_

_Nombre del ángel que le asistirá: Hinata Hyuga_

_Este contrato está debidamente hecho y realizado y cuenta con la aprobación del supremo ser Kami-sama y por el rey de los ángeles de la muerte Hiashi Hyuga.)_

— ¡Qué significa esto! Yo no he firmado tal cosa — demando lleno de cólera Sasuke a Hinata, mientras se levantaba del sillón y caminaba a donde ésta se encontraba.

— Pero claro que lo hiciste c-cuando… m-me besaste— dice Hinata mientras que su cara adquiere una tonalidad rojiza.

— ¡yo!...— (_¡rayos! Ahora me acuerdo, bueno solo será un año. Además un Uchiha NUNCA se retracta de su palabra) _—está bien, sígueme— caminaron por un pasillo a donde se encontraban las habitaciones, abrió la puerta de la derecha en donde se pudo ver que eran una habitación sencilla, en donde se encontraba una cama individual, un buro y un closet de pared a pared, con una enorme ventana que daba al parque central.

—Esta será tu habitación— Hinata que hasta el momento se había quedado detrás de Sasuke, se asomo a la habitación que le ofrecían y lo que más le encanto fue la hermosa vista que la noche le regalaba.

—Ohh, gracias—expreso Hinata, mientras le hacia una reverencia.

—Como sea, ponte cómoda nos veremos mañana. — dijo Sasuke que estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta hasta que escucho un —que sueñes con los angelitos— por parte de Hinata, estaba un poco confundido porque la última vez que había escuchado esa frase fue por parte de su madre, eso le ocasiono un doloroso recuerdo, provocando aplicar una fuerza extrema a la puerta que cerraba. Después de tal acción se quedo con la mano en el picaporte mientras su mente lo invadía de recuerdos, que para él eran dolorosos pues mostraban a su mamá diciéndole cada noche que lo amaba y acariciándole la cabeza mientras él se desvanecía por el sueño y siempre escuchando las últimas palabras diciéndole con amor – _que sueñes con los angelitos sasuke-kun. – _mientras que cerraba su habitación.

Se mantuvo un momento en esa posición hasta que se retiro a su propia habitación, la cual al entrar camino al baño para darse una ducha rápida. Al salir se vistió con unos pantalones y se seco el cabello, dejando al descubierto su trabajado pecho. He ir pronto a recostar a su cama y terminar profundamente dormido.

Amanecía en las zona konoha, que es donde vivía el chico Sasuke y su ángel pero no era como todas las mañanas tranquilas ya que al parecer se escuchaban sonidos de cajas, muebles y sí, al fin se había encontrado un dueño para el departamento que quedaba al frente del de Sasuke, causando que al Uchiha despertara de mal humor se encaminara furioso a la puerta principal para decirle algunas verdades al "nuevo" abriendo la puerta se encontró con un rubio de piel bronceada, ojos azules y con extrañas rayas en su cara; el joven en cuanto miro a Sasuke detuvo lo que se encontraba cargando y solo dijo en voz alta a los hombres de la mudanza que lo ayudaban con los muebles donde había que ir cada uno, se acerco a Sasuke con una sonrisa de oreja a ojera—¡Hola! Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze y al parecer somos vecinos, espero llevarnos bien, ¿Cómo te llamas? por cierto ¿te das cuenta que todavía estas en pijama?—bombardeo con preguntas alegremente Naruto mientras que le extendía la mano a Sasuke a modo de saludo, pero el pelinegro nunca correspondió el gesto.

—No creo llevarnos bien, me llamo Sasuke Uchiha y si ya sé que estoy en pijama… ¡porque son las 6 de la mañana! ¿No puedes mantenerte callado…dobe?— contesto Sasuke conforme Naruto hizo las preguntas.

—ohh lo siento…—se quedo un poco callado porque al ver a sasuke inconscientemente ve para adentro del departamento y ve a lo lejos con una chica con cabellos azul obscuro— oh, estabas con tu chica ¿verdad TEME?—le susurra Naruto a Sasuke, con una cara picara. —Está bien, no los molesto más, luego hablamos Sasuke— se despide Naruto mientras que vuelve a recoger las cajas que traía cargando desde el principio. Al escuchar eso Sasuke voltea hacia su departamento y ve a su ángel escondida detrás de un sillón solo con su cabeza asomándose, tratando inútilmente de no verse. Suelta un suspiro y cierra la puerta para después caminar hacia la Hinata, la cual le pregunta— ¿ya se fue?—

Sasuke haciende con la cabeza a modo de respuesta y voltea para ver el reloj que colgaba de la pared de la cocina (¿_Son las 6:25 a.m.?¿Tanto tiempo perdí con el dobe?) _Se encamina hacia la cocina y saca de su refrigerador lo necesario para preparar un desayuno de huevos con tocino cuando lo interrumpe Hinata — ¿Qué es eso?—

—Se llaman huevos y lo rojo es tocino— contesta con una voz ronca por el sueño. —Y ¿para qué sirven?— vuelve a preguntar Hinata mientras que ve a Sasuke prepararlos. —Es alimento; el alimento es lo que comemos los humanos para poder vivir, es de donde sacamos nuestra energía para realizar diferentes actividades. — por un momento a Sasuke le pareció estar hablando con un niño de 4 años al cual se le tenía que explicar todo lo que le rodeaba y no con un ser mítico que tiene muchos años de vida.

Termino la preparación y se sirvió en un plato, y se dirigió con todo y jugó con vaso al comedor donde se dispuso a comer pero la mirada insistente de hinata no lo dejaba comer en paz — ¿Qué tanto me vez?—hablo enojado Sasuke. —Es que… se ve delicioso— dijo Hinata mientras miraba con ojos de admiración al plato.

Molesto y todo, se levanto, fue a la cocina por un plato, cubiertos y vaso y regreso al comedor, en donde se encontraba Hinata viéndolo con preocupación —Ten— le sirvió de su plato la mitad de los huevos y tocino, y después le sirvió jugo. — ¿Contenta?— dijo Sasuke al límite de su paciencia. —Sí, muchas gracias—Hinata agarro el tenedor y se dispuso a empezar a comer cuando el timbre sonó.

Los sonidos eran incesantes y fuertes—Hijaaaa—se escucho una voz suplicante y llorosa; se volvieron a escuchar los sonidos de la puerta solo que más calmados y serenos.

Sasuke camino a toda prisa antes que derribaran la puerta, quito el seguro de la puerta y la abrió, pero al momento de abrirla una sombra lo empujo y se adentro a su casa, al caer del aventón volteo hacia donde la sombra se suponía que estaba, pero lo que vio lo dejo impactado.

Era un hombre alto, de mediana edad, con cabello castaño largo atado en una coleta baja, con ropas griegas blancas, ojos color perla y con un par de alas negras; él hombre lloraba a mares con agazapado de la ropa de Hinata mientras que gritaba desconsoladamente— ¡Hijita!¿Por qué me abandonaste? ¡Me tenias preocupado!—Sasuke observo que él hombre seguía llorando, pero un sonido de garganta lo hizo voltearse nuevamente a la puerta.

He igualmente se encontraban otros dos "ángeles"— lamento mucho la invasión de su casa pero tenemos que hablar con nuestra hermana— le explico un joven de igual similitud con él hombre que lloraba, solo que era un poco más grande que Hinata, y venía acompañado por una jovencita un poco más pequeña que Hinata y con los mismos ropajes griegos que al parecer todos portaban solo que a excepción de Hinata, el vestido de la joven venia atado del lado derecho; al parecer los dos jóvenes eran idénticos al deplorable hombre.

— ¿Quiénes son?—reclamo Sasuke, mientras que se levantaba del suelo.

—oh, perdón por nuestra falta de modales, me llamo Neji Hyuga soy el hermano mayor de Hinata; la jovencita que me acompaña se llama Hanabi, y es mi hermana más pequeña. Es un placer conocerlo— saludo Neji elevando su mano para estrecharla con la de Sasuke, él cual respondió.

—Perdona a nuestro padre, él es un poco… entusiasta— hablo por primera vez Hanabi, con una mirada hacia su padre, que si las miradas mataran él hombre estaría a tres metros bajo tierra.

Sasuke es hizo a un lado en un intento por que los dos seres pasaran a su departamento, ya que no quería dar explicaciones a nadie y agradeció mentalmente que el dobe de su vecino haya terminado de cambiarse y no estuviera de fisgón en la puerta.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

HOLA! ¿Cómo están mis amores? Al fin publique el segundo capítulo recién sacadito del horno, que ahora es mi mente. Perdón por no publicar seguido pero quien este en la universidad me entenderá, pues el condenado de mi maestro nos amenazo de quien no entregara un ensayo del libro que nos pidió no hacíamos examen TTnTT y pues… a estudiar se ha dicho!

En fin después de mis explicaciones locochonas, a responder a cada uno de mis amores.

**Uchihinata-20:** PERDONNN pero nadie se opone a la amenaza TnT por lo del otro fic, lamento decirte que tardara un poco más, pues además de que mi moral esta por los suelos por los comentarios que me hicieron en una página… pues bueno no te mentiré, estuve a punto de mandar todo a la chin8(&amp;()( perooo, por los que se merecen algo decente y bien escrito; pues lo voy a revisar TODO y cuando ya esté según yo, ya sin tantas horrografias los subiré pero no te preocupes pues cuando lo suba lo hare con capítulos extra que ya estoy escribiendo. Pero solo por ser tu, te diré que… Al fin conoceremos lo que está detrás del malo de la historia y pobre de sasuke pues lo haremos sufrir por l 14 de febrero! ¿Alguna idea para torturarlo con sus fans?

**aloh:** hola! Y bienvenida! Espero no defraudarte, por cierto soy CHICA, mujer, damita, lady… ahy perdón ya entendiste */* y si soy de mexicalpan de las tunas (perdón siempre quise decir esto) si soy de México D.F. Por lo de mi biografía, ni te preocupes la tengo que cambiar, te diré que "ese" día estaba hasta la gorra y pues quedo así, ya verás al día siguiente con mi cara de ¡¿WHAT?! Pero por la flojerita pues, ya ves los resultados. Te deseo que vengas algún día a la isla de las muñecas, yo en lo personal no he ido, pero si vas ya me cuentas cuanto te espantaste ¿vale?

**Patohf:** holita! Me encanta que te encantara ¿? Me enorgullece que sea tu primer fic sasuhina... (Bienvenida al lado oscuro jajaja)XD y como vez ya actualice, tarde pero lo hice, me alegra que me eligieras por cierto! ^V^

**Black-king20:** Pues con muchas ansias estaré esperando tu comentario en este capitulin, espero que te guste tanto como a mí me gusto intentar escribirlo. ¿? ¿Entendiste? ^U^

**SamMeiTukusama: **¿Que ondita my friend? Si tenias razón, sentí una culpa enorme al dejar mi bebe abandonado pero bueno ya que. ¿Viste a Vegeta? ¡Ya revivió! Eso sin duda me inspiro muchicisimo.

**Bueno mis querid(oa)s amorcitos me puse muy feliz con sus comentarios y suscripciones a alertas y favoritos, créanme cuando les digo que se me alegraba el corazón y me animaba a escribir aunque sea unos 5 minutitos, pero en fin en lugar de contarles mis tristezas y penas mejor díganme ¿En qué situaciones les gustaría ver a Sasuke? ¿Cómo les pareció Hiashi? ¿A que no se lo esperaban? Ah se me olvidaba… perdón por las faltas ortográficas que vallan a encontrar, pues lo publique apenas con una revisadita rápida. Así que Bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III: DESESPERACION

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi autoría; pero si esta historia.

Summary: Estoy harto de esta vida; así que hice un trato con un ángel, al cabo de un año yo le enseñaría las delicias de la vida, y ella cambio se llevara mi alma al más allá. Lo único que no preví, es que me enamoraría del hermoso ángel de la muerte.

_*flashback*_

_(Pensamientos)_

Acciones

—dialogo—

—**Oh, perdón por nuestra falta de modales, me llamo Neji Hyuga soy el hermano mayor de Hinata; la jovencita que me acompaña se llama Hanabi, y es mi hermana más pequeña. Es un placer conocerlo— saludo Neji elevando su mano para estrecharla con la de Sasuke, el cual respondió.**

—**Perdona a nuestro padre, él es un poco… entusiasta— hablo por primera vez Hanabi, con una mirada hacia su padre, que si las miradas mataran él hombre estaría a tres metros bajo tierra.**

**Sasuke es hizo a un lado en un intento por que los dos seres pasaran a su departamento, ya que no quería dar explicaciones a nadie y agradeció mentalmente que el dobe de su vecino haya terminado de cambiarse y no estuviera de fisgón en la puerta.**

* * *

Los tres se encaminaron hacia adentro del departamento, más específicamente a la deplorable escena que protagonizaba un hombre "maduro" y su hija Hinata a medio ahorcar.

— ¡Padre! Ya basta. — expreso Hanabi, con la cara roja por el enojo y la vergüenza más que nada. Mientras se acercaba a su padre y lo trataba de jalar del vestido de su hermana, solo logrando que esté se pegara más a Hinata como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— Pero mijita* ¿no ves que tu hermano vendió a tu hermana y es mi deber como buen padre salvarla de manos cochambrosas?— dijo Hiashi, mientras apuntaba a los dos jóvenes que se limitaban a observar la situación.

—Exaccc… ¡¿Cómo que vendí a mi hermana?! ¿Estás escuchando lo que dices; como se supone que hice eso? —Neji que había estado al margen de la situación, se paró a unos cuantos centímetros de Hiashi y le lanzo una mirada cargada de indignación y furia, pero no dejándose vencer Hiashi también le lanzo una miradita con resentimiento; empezando así una batalla de miradas (que hasta salen rayitos y toda la cosa)

Al cabo de unos segundos, Hiashi perdió y con una mirada perdida hacia el horizonte empezó a explicar su versión de la historia.

_*flashback contado por Hiashi*_

_Ahí estaba yo, despertando con el sonido de las aves y con un reluciente sol, todavía era temprano pero me arregle y baje a desayunar, pensando seguramente que mi Hinata como buena hermana ya tendría todo listo para desayunar. Pero cuando baje a la cocina, esta estaba sola y ni un rastro de la maravillosa comida que Hinatita hace… pero en fin, como no había nada que comer me acerque al frutero que estaba en la cocineta y agarre una manzana verde; pasaron las horas hasta que bajo Hanabi-chan, y me pregunto en donde estaba Hinata, yo le dije que no la había visto en toda la mañana, que seguramente estaría haciendo las compras para la cena. Así que después de contestarle se fue y yo me encamine hacia mi despacho._

_Pasaron las horas ya hacia como las 6 y tantos de la tarde y además me moría de hambre; pero como buen padre que soy seguía con mi trabajo de revisar las muertes de los seres mayores y sus respectivos sucesores. En eso entra el traidor de mi adorado hijo y me engatuso de que me venía a ayudar pues era mucho trabajo, y lo peor es que yo caí redondito en su trampa…sinf…snif. _

_Me dio varios documentos a firmar, y eso en su momento me alegro mucho porque me ahorro trabajo. Pero en cuanto vi la hora que era me espante mucho, eran las 11 y no había llegado a verme Hinata de sus compras, y eso me aterro pues siempre que llega me avisa… a pesar de que es tan pequeña, siempre avisa a donde va a salir y cuando regresa, PERO… ahora no aviso ni vino a verme. _

_Así que me prepare para lo peor y busque por toda la casa… ¡por los jardines, por las mazmorras, en el baño, en la biblioteca, por las habitaciones y solo encontré a Neji-traidor-chan dormido en su recamara y mi Hanabi-chan en la cocina! Pero sin rastro de Hinatita así que duplique la búsqueda y me encamine al cuarto de lavado, a su recamara a buscar por debajo de su cama, al tejado al que por cierto me caí. ¡Pero no encontraba nada de mi adorado tomatito*!_

_Así que hice lo que todo buen padre puede hacer en una situación desesperada… comencé a gritar ¡Hinatita mi amor, ¿donde estas?! ¡Ya te vi, ya te vi, un dos tres por ti! ¡Papi ya se está asustando…yo ya no juego! _

_P-pero no contestabas… me entro algo a los ojos y comencé a llo… a derramar lagrimas (por no decir llorar como magdalena… me falto poco para llenar Xochimilco) pero seguías sin contestar… _

_Así que nade… ehh digo camine hasta la casa, subí a toda velocidad hasta mi estudio y agarre el teléfono; y busque en mi libreta al único número que me podría ayudar en un momento así..._

—_buenas madrugadas, ¿me podría comunicar con N.O.S.E.?— entonces una señorita muy distraída, pero creo que fue por la hora a la que le llame; me dijo — ¿con quién?— y le volví a decir —con N.O.S.E—_

_Y me dijo la señorita —pues si no sabe, entonces no marque. ¿No sabe que podría ser una emergencia y usted esta distrayendo y pondrían pasar cosas graves?— y justo eso me colmo mi paciencia y entonces le grite — ¡pues esto es una emergencia, mi hija está desaparecida y yo intento a que me comunique con Namikaze Operaciones Secretas Especiales. Mejor abreviada como N.O.S.E. pero usted me hace perder la poca cordura que me sobra y no sé si mi pequeña está perdida, secuestrada o algo peor! Así que hágame el favor de comunicármelo pero de ya—_

_Y ocurrió que por algún milagro del cielo, la chica volvió a sus cinco sentidos — oh, como lo siento, ahorita mismo le comunico .Na más no se enoje. — _

_Pasaron los 3 minutos más largos de mi vida y miren que tenido mucha, y al fin me contesto Minato con vos de dormido—Ho…hola Hiashi-kun ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? —_

—_¡MIJITA ESTA DESAPARECIDA, SECUESTRADA O ALGO PEOR MINATO¡ !ayúdame¡ no me importa lo que me cobres por encontrarla, pero encuéntrala… no quiero perderla, como a su madre—después escuche varias cosas rompiéndose y creo que se le cayó el teléfono porque oí un sonido sordo._

_Después de algunos eternos segundos volvió a atender la llamada — Hiashi, ¿sigues ahí?— me pregunto Minato-kun y yo le respondí como todo un caballero —¡claro que si idiota, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?¿a quién pusiste para encontrar a mi adorado tomatito?¿es eficiente?!—_

—_C-cálmate, ¿sí? No te preocupes está ya trabajando el mejor esto— en eso se escucho un grito — ¡papa! Porque debo yo de ir, que lo haga alguien más— y después de eso Minato me dejo por unos segundos más y se escucho un grito terrorífico… en serio ni en mis grandes misiones con los seres superiores escuche tal grito de dolor y sufrimiento… seguido de un ttebane'._

_Luego de que el pobre ser en sufrimiento se acongojara me volvió a contestar Minato y siendo interrumpido por Kushina-san — Hiashi-k…¡Ya está todo resuelto ttebane'! ahora solo espera por la información, debería pasar solo algunas horas— y después de eso me colgaron y yo me quede con la cara de ¿THE JUAI THE RITO?*_

_Así que solo pude sentarme en la sala esperando… Y más importante, ¿Cómo fue que perdí a mi tomatito de vista? Empecé a recordar que había enviado por una alma de un ser inferior y que no debió costarte mayores problemas, PERO… no regresabas y cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba amaneciendo. En eso escuche unos toques en la puerta y salí corriendo hacia ella, casi me caigo con la alfombra pero cuando abrí la dichosa puerta, pero no eras tú, era Naruto-chan y mostraba un tremendo moretón en su ojo izquierdo, que les parece… según el mejor "agente" de Minato. _

_Me dijo que sabía dónde estabas; así que corrí como alma profesional de carreras y obstáculos hacia las habitaciones y desperté a mis otros dos hijitos, y como no les di tiempo suficiente de vestirse con tiempo así que los vestí con lo primero que se me cruzo por la vista… y después seguimos a Naruto-chan hasta aquí. ¿Cómo vez mijita?_

_*fin flashback contado por Hiashi* _

— ¿Y me puedes explicar en qué parte según tú, vendí a mi hermana?— pregunto Neji exaltado y a casi ahorcar a su padre, pero como siempre trato de controlarse.

—pues fue muy notable, ya que lo pensé— expreso Hiashi mientras que movía su cabeza con asentimiento, y ponía pose pensadora. — cuando me ayudabas con lo de el alma del coco*, me distraje leyendo y recuerdo que me dijiste algo, pero como no te alcance a escuchar, solo firme lo que me pasabas. ¿Vez como tú tienes la culpa Neji-chan?—

A Neji con el enojo contenido que traía se le empezó a mover el parpado derecho en un tic nervioso, que al cabo de unos segundos paro a consecuencia de explotar su enojo y frustración —¡¿Qué yo hice qué?! No fue así, nunca lo fue; si hubieras prestado atención a lo que te decía, esto no hubiera sucedido. Y te lo dije… ¡cinco veces! Si hasta te dije que era una pésima idea, PERO como el señor tenía que traer puestos los audífonos de su celular a alto volumen y estar escuchando el soundtrack de los muppets 2 la música de la cerdita y la rana falsa…—

Respiro un momento —y todavía hacer los audífonos casi invisibles y después de haber notado que los traías puestos, te los jale para que me pudieras dar tu opinión sobre el asunto de el contrato de Hinata y el humano, me dijiste ~ yo sé lo que hago Neji-chan~ ¿En qué rayos pensabas?— termino su regaño Neji agitado y con la respiración un poco forzada por no hacer paradas para respirar mientras defendía su honor.

—N-Neji-chan, n-no te enojes con tu papa querido— dijo claramente nervioso Hiashi ocultándose detrás de su hija Hinata alias Tomatito.

— ¿Qué no me enoje? Más bien como no enojarse…— iba a seguir su discurso Neji, pero lo interrumpió Hanabi que ya creía que era hora de poner en orden las cosas, puesto que su padre era algo inútil en esos momentos, su querido hermano Neji era un manojo de ira y frustración y Hinata y el humano no parecían tener vida.

—Padre— anuncio con firmeza Hanabi. — está todo muy claro de quien es el culpable… obviamente fuiste tú… si tu… Papa. Pero el problema no es ese, sino ¿Por qué hiciste el contrato con este humano, hermana?—expreso con la seguridad que la caracterizaba.

Al momento de que Hanabi lanzo la fatal pregunta, todas las miradas se posaron en la chica de cabellos azulados. y esta se puso nerviosa de todas las miradas inquisidoras que le enviaban todos los que se encontraban en la habitación, así que solo pudo atinar a bajar la mirada al suelo como si esté fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo y solo atino a responder entre tartamudeos — Y-yo… s-solo quería… ver c-como era el m-mundo de mamá —

Con esa respuesta los ángeles restantes comprendieron lo que quería decir Hinata; puesto que la madre de los tres hermanos, era una humana normal de 25 años, con hermosos ojos grises y ocultados bajo un flequillo con cabellos azules y en el día con destellos morados. Eso fue hasta que en un accidente de carro que sufrió en la carretera la lastimaron gravemente, pero su salvación fue un chico de al parecer su edad y que la cuido en su mansión la cual habitaba solo; esos días en que el joven de largos cabellos castaños y ojos como perlas cuido de la chica de nombre Hinanabi* fueron los más mágicos que los dos pudieron compartir.

Pero la gravedad de las heridas de la chica al parecer no mejoraban y el joven en su desesperación se mostro tal cual era. Con la joven en sus brazos sobrevoló los alrededores para poder llegar a un hospital y en cuanto entro a la sal de emergencias los médicos la atendieron; pero su decepción fue aun mayor puesto que los doctores le dijeron al joven que ni aunque hubiera llegado inmediatamente del después de haber sufrido el accidente la hubieran salvado, que les sorprendía que pudiera haber sobrevivido tanto.

Con la tristeza embargándole el corazón el ángel de alas negras se adentro a la habitación que le habían asignado a Hinanabi, le comento todo lo que le habían dicho los doctores y que su esperanza de vida era nula. La chica en cuanto termino de escuchar esto no lloro, ni se molesto; el joven le pregunto entre llanto y tristeza el porqué no lloraba y Hinanabi solamente le contesto que era porque había pasado los días más maravillosos a su lado. El joven no quería separarse de ella, así que le propuso un trato. El contrato era a cambio de más tiempo en la tierra tendría Hinanabi que quedarse al lado de el príncipe de los ángeles de la muerte; el príncipe Hiashi.

La joven acepto el contrato, el cual duro muchos años en los cuales los dos jóvenes se enamoraron y procrearon tres hijos, el mayor un varón de nombre Neji, y 2 mujeres de nombres Hinata y Hanabi en ese orden. Pero un verano, unas almas atormentadas y hechas con la pura maldad, decidieron tomar venganza del ahora padre y rey Hiashi. Una noche entre las noches de verano decidieron atacar, al parecer el objetivo final eran los tres pequeños; en esa noche de desesperación, estaban ganando las almas corrompidas, y como los tres pequeños todavía no desarrollaban sus alas de ángeles, los padres tuvieron que tomar una decisión casi imposible. Hiashi tendría que llevar a los tres pequeños a un lugar seguro y lejos del alcance de las almas y la pobre de Hinanabi tendría que esperar a su regreso, pero solo podían contar concuna hora de separación, antes que el contrato se disolviera y con ello la muerte de Hinanabi.

Hiashi voló a todo lo que le daban sus poderosas alas, y llego a un convento; el cual estaba retirado de donde vivían. En donde dejo a sus hijos con los monjes, y volvió a emprender el vuelo. Siguió el mismo camino y velocidad y al parecer lo podría lograr, pero lo que no pudo pensar fue que las almas lo estaban esperando, se envolvieron en una gran lucha en la cual Hiashi estaba perdiendo, pero como por arte de magia a los 3 minutos de que el contrato finalizara las almas retrocedieron y se disolvieron. Ya liberado volvió a volar con una desesperación por llegar a su hogar junto con su esposa, las lagrimas le nublaban por momentos la vista y al llegar junto con su esposa, la encontró tirada en el suelo y a casi morir, Hiashi le dijo que no se preocupara porque había llegado justo a tiempo, pero su mujer le dijo que las almas lo habían engañado que había pasado 1 minuto de la hora acordada. El pobre hombre lloraba, negaba mientras que sostenía en sus brazos lo que quedaba de su esposa, ella le dijo que no se preocupara de ella, que de ahora en adelante tuviera que ver por él y por sus hijos y en su último suspiro de vida le recordó cuanto lo amaba.

— Entiendo. Tu madre te contaba sobre el mundo de los humanos ¿no?— miro serio Hiashi a Hinata

—Si— respondió en un suspiro Hinata

— Está bien, lo apruebo— Hiashi que hace unos instantes había tenido una fase seria y hundida en pensamientos, regreso a ser el mismo padre amoroso y sobreprotector de antes.

—Hinata— hablo Hanabi, con su misma voz seria y demandante que usaba para los negocios. —¿sabes las consecuencias de lo que pactaste? —

— Sí, las se—

— ¿sabes que te seguirán dando misiones y que sigues teniendo la misma responsabilidad de llevar el alma de los seres místicos al otro lado? — hablo preocupado Neji

— Por supuesto. —

— ¿y cómo pretendes que te demos las misiones si estas en el mundo humano?— volvió a hablar Neji

— ahh… pues… no lo sé— confeso Hinata que empezaba a ponerse roja de la vergüenza.

—Creo que yo tengo la solución— hablo de nuevo Hanabi. — Te la enviaremos por medio de un gato. —

— ¿De un gato? — hablaron simultáneamente los ángeles mayores

— Sip, mira — Hanabi empezó a hacer movimientos con sus manos y al final poso su mano en el suelo, que de inmediato empezó a aparecer humo seguido de un sonido de puf. Al disiparse el humo se notaba una motita de pelos negra, el cual se empezó a mover y al estirarse completamente se podía observar que era un gatito negro recién nacido; con hermosos ojos verdes que se podían comparar con las esmeraldas y unas lindas y puntiagudas orejitas rosadas. Pero si te fijabas bien, el animalito traía una correa alrededor de su cuello color roja.

— ¡Es precioso! — hablo Hinata

— Lo sé, te lo iba a dar cuando fuera tu cumpleaños, pero viendo las circunstancias será mejor que con él te mande las notas de lo que vayas a tratar. Y antes que me lo preguntes recuerda que los gatos son seres místicos los cuales pueden ver, oír y entrar entre las dimensiones de la vida y la muerte. — hablo con suficiencia Hanabi.

—bien, al parecer tienes todo resuelto hinata-chan. — Hiashi se acerco mas a Hinata y le abrazo por lo que fueron unos segundos, pero al terminar con el abrazo camino hacia Sasuke, y al llegar a su lado le dijo con voz de ultratumba —haces sufrir a mi niña y te arranco las bolas que te cuelgan ¿entendiste? —

Sasuke que había permanecido cayado solo atino a responder con la cabeza en un significativo asentimiento, y no era porque le tuviera miedo a las amenazas, sino que el hombre en cuestión le brotaba un aura maligna y peligrosa que cualquier ser humano se hubiera desmayado y gritado como niñita.

—bien joven Uchiha, sabiendo eso ya me pudo ir tranquilo — y con eso se paro en la puerta la abrió y se salió dejando a sus otros dos hijo despidiéndose de su hermana.

En cuanto vieron a su padre salir los dos ángeles castaños que quedaban, abrazaron con más fuerza a su hermana Hinata y le dijeron en modo de suplica — no nos abandones, ¿sabes lo que vamos a sufrir?— hablaron al mismo tiempo.

—Seguramente papa va a estar con un humor de cenicienta sin hada madrina— hablo Hanabi la cual ya estaba arrodillada ante su hermana.

— Lo peor será que posiblemente Kushina-san venga a animarlo… no quiero ver la casa rota por la bipolaridad de esos dos. — Neji que también se había arrodillado junto con su hermana para utilizar su último recurso, se aguantaba las lagrimitas que amenazaban con caer.

—ya he tomado una decisión, y no podrán hacerme cambiar de parecer. Además es su deber que mientras que yo no esté la casa sigua por lo menos habitable, ya que sí los podre ir a visitar ¿entendieron?—

Después de llorarle a su hermana un poco mas y utilizar la cara de perrito regañado y engañado; pero sin efecto alguno, se rindieron y se pararon para al inminente despedida. La pequeña Hanabi, camino hacia la salida, ero al pasar por donde todavía se encontraba Sasuke, le mando una mirada asesina y llena de resentimiento.

La cual Sasuke ignoro olímpicamente y fijo su mirar al otro hermano. Neji después de darle un casto beso en la coronilla a Hinata se alejo con paso decidido y elegante hacia la puerta del recinto. Pero en lugar de mandarle una mala mirada se plantó frente a Sasuke y me mencionó con voz pasible — Mas te vale no lastimar de ninguna forma a mi hermana ¿has entendido?—

Sasuke endureció su mirar y le respondió con sarcasmo — no le haré nada que ella no quiera; además yo no soy el peligroso aquí ¿verdad?—

Neji le volvió a decir con el mismo sarcasmo que había utilizado el primero — es cierto; no dudo que si te propasas con ella te corte en donde no te da el sol. Jajaja — y ya con su maldad del día salió. En donde ya le esperaba su hermana y su padre.

Ya sin invitados Sasuke miro a Hinata y suspiro con cansancio. Puesto que jamás en su vida había visto una familia tan particular; que aunque tenían un pasado triste, al parecer no se desmoronaba ni se rompía entre sus integrantes; sino que fue al contrario.

Se unieron aun más y se cuidaban unos a los otros. Y los más extraño fue el padre de Hinata, que era tan cariñoso y que irradiaba luz apresar de su trabajo tan particular. Y de repente recordó a su difunto padre, el cual aunque no estuviera haciendo algo importante, no le prestaba ni la minúscula atención. Pero de algún modo extraño, él le quería y aunque fuera como fuera quería que estuviera a su lado.

Sasuke sin darse cuenta miraba a Hinata tan intensamente que la hizo sonrojar hasta parecer su cara un tomate. Y en ese instante en que la vio enrojecer se despertó de su letargo interno que tenia. Y me observo mas fijamente como la cara de su ángel particular se coloreaba de ese particular color que le encantaba y eso le provoco inconscientemente una pequeña sonrisa ladeada.

—q-que crees de m-mi familia- pregunto Hinata con un poco de preocupación.

—no creo que sea de importancia mi aceptación... Pero es agradable. — finalizo Sasuke.

* * *

**Buenos mis amores, primero que nada quiero disculparme con todos y todas las que siguen a esta intento de escritora por tardarse la eternidad en actualizar PERO… quien tenga a un Prof. como el mío de penal, me entenderá. Imagínense nos dejaba leer libros de 100 hojas! Sinceramente no tenía ni tiempo para mi mismita (pa´los que me entiendan) y cuando tenía un mínimo descanso leía fanfics. Pero en ese mínimo tiempo me envicie con los DraMiones (Draco x Herms de Harry Potter) y sí, esta escritora al parecer le encantan las parejas más bizarras. Pero en fin, en lugar de contar mis penas hay que agradecer a quien se lo merece así que LET´S GOOO! **

**Patohf: thank you! Por seguirme, y como vez ya actualice (después de mil años XP) Y si la verdad me inspire un poquito en Soun Tendo y también en el papa de maka (soul eater) me pareció muy lindo cambiarlo un poco del serio Hiashi que todos conocemos y aunque suene raro, amamos. **

**Jesica Ryuzaki Hyuga Higurashi: Hola y bienvenida al lado obscuro; tenemos galletas y a Sasuke ¿quieres probar? … ¡ por supuesto me refiero a las galletas, mal pensados!. No ya enserio, me gusta mucho que le das la oportunidad a que te guste mi fic, espero que sigas aquí para la próxima ¿vale? Y siento no contestar por PM pero estoy corta de tiempo, pero te prometo contestarte oky ;)**

**Y mención honorifica a RagnarokMorgana que me ha hipnotizado con su hermoso fic llamado "Fomoré "la cual es también un DRAMIONE y pues resulta muy halagador que a quien tu lees, le guste también tu fic y que lo lea. Por supuesto que también voy a recomendar su fic, pues algo nuevo e inspirador para las que crean que todavía hay algunos chicos decentes con la caballería de un príncipe y con ese algo que nos fascina de los bad boys.**

…**..**

**Ahora si para las explicaciones: **

**1.- Mijita: para los que no sean de México, es una abreviación de cariño para decir Mi Hijita.**

**2.- Tomatito: bueno pues aquí se me ocurrió que como Hiashi es un buen padre y que se fija en el mas minima reacción de su hija, pues ya sabe que se ruboriza en niveles insospechados, así que le puso de apodo cariñoso Tomatito, pues su enrojecer toma el color de tomate.**

**3.- Xochimilco: de nuevo si no son de México no lo van a comprender instantáneamente, pero solo les diré que se suponía y digo suponía porque ya no esta como antes (maldito calentamiento global) que estaba tan lleno de agua que te subías en unos barquitos y paseabas por el lago y sus alrededores. Yo solo alcance a subirme una vez, cuando tenia 15 años y de eso ya pasaron casi 5 años.**

**4.- ¿THE JUAI THE RITO? : otra vez mis mexicanismos, pero que se le va hacer. Bien; en las noticias de las 11 las presenta un respetado conductor de siglos ( y si digo de siglos porque desde que tengo memoria siempre ha estado igual de viejito, pero habla con una firmeza que te sorprende) y le habían dado la exclusiva para una entrevista, creo que con el productor de la película americana "The Rite " (el rito) pero el traductor no llegaba y pues tuvieron que improvisar y cuando le quiso preguntar sobre la película dijo " The juai the rito? El pobre productor se quedo con la cara de ¿WHAT? Y así siguieron intentando comunicarse otros 2 minutos. La verdad me estaba carcajeando hasta no más poder, y de solo recordad para explicarles se me suelta la risa. En fin, el pobre conductor quedo marcado unos meses por su celebre frase "The juai the rito "**

**5.- el alma del coco: pues como ya supusieron, soy de México. Es un cuento infantil que se utiliza para que los niños desma… traviesos obedezcan (yo lo uso con mi hermana) porque sino obedecen el coco se los llevara y comerá.**

**6.- Hinanabi: eso ya salió de mi invención, ya que no tenemos registro de como se llama la mamá de Hinata y Hanabi. O por lo menos no que yo sepa.**

**7.-Gato. Y si, dale con el gato. Me encantan.**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV: De la casa al trabajo

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi autoría; pero si esta historia.

Summary: Estoy harto de esta vida; así que hice un trato con un ángel, al cabo de un año yo le enseñaría las delicias de la vida, y ella cambio se llevara mi alma al más allá. Lo único que no preví, es que me enamoraría del hermoso ángel de la muerte.

*flashback*

(Pensamientos)

Acciones

—dialogo—

**Sasuke sin darse cuenta miraba a Hinata tan intensamente que la hizo sonrojar hasta parecer su cara un tomate. Y en ese instante en que la vio enrojecer se despertó de su letargo interno que tenia. Y la observo mas fijamente como la cara de su ángel particular se coloreaba de ese particular color que le encantaba y eso le provoco inconscientemente una pequeña sonrisa ladeada.**

**— ¿Q-que crees de m-mi familia?- pregunto Hinata con un poco de preocupación.**

**—No creo que sea de importancia mi aceptación... Pero es agradable. — finalizo Sasuke.**

* * *

Inmediatamente de terminar de hablar, sonó el celular de Sasuke. El joven saco su celular del bolsillo trasero y contestó.  
— ¿Quién es?—

— Sasuke —se escucho un bostezo— Mira tienes que venir a la oficina, ya no puedo soportar a los accionistas. —

—Me sorprende que él gran Shikamaru Nara, no pueda idear una estrategia para evitar que yo valla a la oficina—

—No me gustan los lambiscones, Sasuke. Los accionistas ya quieren verte para tratar personalmente con él que es el heredero de las empresas Uchiha. Además ya los he retenido por bastante tiempo, ya es justo que me tome unas vacaciones—

— ¿Cuando te veo?— respondió Sasuke ya preparado para empezar su travesía para ir a la oficina.

—Te veo en una hora... ¿si sabes que es para hoy, verdad?—

—Si te veo allá — termino de colgar el teléfono y se dirigió hacia el baño, bajo la mirada de Hinata.

Sasuke entró al baño y empezó a quitarse las ropas, abrió la regadera y cuando empezó a caer agua al gusto de Sasuke, se metió y comenzó a bañarse.  
A los quince minutos de haber comenzado a ducharse, Sasuke salió con una toalla blanca enredada en su cintura y apenas ocultando sus partes íntimas y escurriendo pequeñas gotas de agua que resbalaban por todo su cuerpo, dando pequeños destellos de brillo cuando pasaba por la luz solar.

Fue secándose naturalmente con el poco aire que se colaba por la ventana, se acerco a su armario y saco un hermoso traje de tres piezas* color negro media noche. Una camisa color cían celeste y una corbata color plateada clara.

Cuando ya estuvo vestido trato de arreglarse un poco el cabello, pero le fue imposible pues lo tenía muy rebelde. Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, se encontró directamente con Hinata, la cual tenía cara sorprendida.

—Hinata—empezó la conversación Sasuke — Ya sé que es nuestro primer día junto, pero tengo que ir a trabajar. Así que no puedo quedarme contigo, te tendrás que quedar sola por hoy. — ordeno Sasuke a Hinata mientras que caminaba hacia la cocina por una taza de café.

—Entiendo Sasuke-kun, pero tengo una duda... ¿a qué te dedicas?— término Hinata empezando a ruborizarse y a mirar al suelo en lugar de la cara de Sasuke.

—Pues... Siendo sincero hace poco no hacía nada, pero como ya Shikamaru no puede retener a los accionistas pues tengo que ir a la oficina. Soy el heredero de unos bancos. Y tengo que ir a una Junta General de Accionistas*.— ya en la cocina agarro la cafetera y se sirvió un poco del liquido obscuro y con un olor hipnótico. Tomo un gran sorbo y lo dejo en el lavabo.

—Y que tienes que hacer allí — volvió a preguntar Hinata con la curiosidad de un niño.

— Pues básicamente, revisar que cada inversionista reciba su parte. — pero Sasuke al ver la cara de duda que seguía teniendo Hinata, le volvió a decir con palabras más simples. — Le doy a cada persona su dinero—

—Bueno tal vez algún día entienda lo que me dices, pero mientras tanto, esperó que te vaya bien Sasuke-kun. — caminaron hasta la puerta y el marco de está Hinata se paró de puntitas y le dio un beso fugas a Sasuke en la mejilla. —Ve con bien y regresa pronto— le regalo una linda y tierna sonrisa.

Sasuke estaba en estado de shock y solo atino a responder positivamente con la cabeza. Agarro la perilla de la puerta y el cerro dándose vuelta para salir al pasillo. El habría estado con mujeres hermosas y un beso nunca había sido tierno y suave como él que le había dado el ángel que estaba ahora en su departamento; los besos a los que él estaba acostumbrado eran fogosos, calientes y con lujuria de por medio, seguido de una ronda ardiente de sexo.

Pero ahora, este beso era todo lo contrario a lo que él pensaba del concepto besar. Con esto siguió caminando hasta llegar a su hermoso carro Aston Martin One-7 de color plateado con bordes obscuros tirándole al negro.

Acelero y condujo a las que eran las oficinas del lujoso banco, camino con seguridad y porte como solo un Uchiha podía hacerlo, paso a las puertas donde los de seguridad se asombraron de que uno de los dos "precisos"* se dignara a aparecer. Camino hasta el elevador y éste se abrió dejando pasar al joven heredero.

Subió al último piso, donde ya se encontraba Shikamaru; el vice-presidente del banco y secretario particular de Sasuke, vestido con un traje de dos piezas color negro con camisa verde oliva y una corbata roja escarlata.

—Él no está, por si quieres saberlo — dijo Shikamaru haciendo referencia a Itachi

— ¿entregó su trabajo?—

—si, lo hizo. Pero tienes problemas más grandes; están Gaara, Temari, Kankuroi, Shino y Ten-Ten. — se acercaron a un cuarto de madera y puertas de cristal con una línea gruesa de cristal distorsionado. —Espero que te comportes adecuadamente, Sasuke. —

—Hmp, siempre lo hago— se acercó a las puertas de cristal y las empujo levemente, se abrió paso por la habitación e inmediatamente todas las miradas se posaron en él.

Al fin nos conocemos, Uchiha Sasuke hablo un chico pelirrojo llamado Gaara

El placer es mío, al fin conozco a los famosos hermanos Sabaku no. Dijo con un poco de sarcasmo e ironía.

Dejémonos de malas presentaciones hablo Temari aquí todos nos conocemos recibió un asentimiento en general así que mejor vallamos al grano.

Me agrada como piensan, bien ¿Cuál es el punto a tratar? Hablo Sasuke ya serio y concentrado al máximo en su próximo negocio, pues si sabía que todos eran jóvenes, no eran unos inocentes pececillos. Si no que eran unos grandes tiburones blancos dispuestos a devorar lo que encontraban a su paso y solo construyendo grandes imperios por quienes les convenían.

Más exactamente, eres tú el problema. Expreso por primera vez la exportadora de armas; Tenten.

Me podrían explicar ¿Cómo es que soy yo el problema?

Pues es sencillo, todos venimos a diario salvo algún asunto pendiente y tú nunca vienes, hacemos trabajo a diario cada uno y te pasamos los informes, consultas y todo tipo de papeleo, el cual va a parar a tu oficina para que supuestamente tú los revises y apruebes… ¡pero se lo dejas todo a Shikamaru! Y tú trabajo no es solo de una persona, se necesita trabajo en equipo. Así que hemos decidido que se te levantan tus vacaciones. Hablo ya echando chispas por los ojos Tenten.

Sasuke se quedo pensativo un momento hasta que hablo y creen que porque solo lo dicen me pueden poner a trabajar…

Bien interrumpió Tenten Pues si no eres lo bastante responsable llamaremos a Uchiha Itachi, para que se haga cargo de las dos empresas. Y por lo que dijiste, es claro que no podemos quitarte tus propiedades y tu dinero mensual que te llega, pero si podemos relevarte del cargo de Presiente Accionista Mayoritario del Banco Sharingan. Terminó de amenazar Tenten con el respaldo de los demás accionistas que le enviaban miradas frías y calculadoras.

Pero Sasuke al escuchar el nombre de su hermano se volvió a enojar con él, por según el propio Sasuke tratar de quitarle ahora su trabajo. Me han dejado claro sus deseos y estoy de acuerdo con la propuesta. se levanto elegantemente de su asiento y camino de nuevo a las puertas de cristal, pero se paró un momento para terminar de decir empiezo mañana a las 9 a.m.

* * *

_**~Hola holita mis amores ~ **_**como ven (si pudieran verme) estoy más feliz que una lombriz. Pues…. ¡YA TERMINE MI CUATRIMESTRE ! Ylo saque com buenas calificaciones, asi que tengo hasta el 20 de julio para empezar el que sigue y matarme debuevo con constitucional, mercanti, derechos humanos y el otro que no me acuerdo (¬ _¬)u Pero lo que paso, paso entre tú y yo… como sea… y esta la dedico a….. (redoble de tambores)**

**naiu**

**Hanasaki95**

_**thanks you por los lindos reviews!**_

**En fin les digo que este cap. Lo hice en la escuela (no tenía que hacer ningún examen final y aun así me mandaron a la escuela y como me estaba aburriendo, pues le di continuación al otro cap. ¿apoco no fue rápido?) (se recomienda discreción por lo que acabo de confesar… en lugar de estar estudiando) ¿pero quien no lo ha hecho? Con la aclaración de que no tenia absolutamente nada que hacer en la escuela y no es de mis gustos estar viendo como sufren mis compañeros por unos exámenes finales… (como miento… SI ME ENCANTA) pero creo que ya me extendi… **

**Bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO V: ¿LAS COMPRAS?

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi autoría; pero si esta historia.

Summary: Estoy harto de esta vida; así que hice un trato con un ángel, al cabo de un año yo le enseñaría las delicias de la vida, y ella cambio se llevara mi alma al más allá. Lo único que no preví, es que me enamoraría del hermoso ángel de la muerte.

_*flashback*_

_(Pensamientos)_

Acciones

—dialogo—

"_**Amor y deseo son dos cosas diferentes. No todo lo que se desea se ama, igual que no se ama todo lo que se desea" **_

_**(Miguel de Cervantes)**_

**Bien interrumpió Tenten Pues si no eres lo bastante responsable llamaremos a Uchiha Itachi, para que se haga cargo de las dos empresas. Y por lo que dijiste, es claro que no podemos quitarte tus propiedades y tu dinero mensual que te llega, pero si podemos relevarte del cargo de Presiente Accionista Mayoritario del Banco Sharingan. Terminó de amenazar Tenten con el respaldo de los demás accionistas que le enviaban miradas frías y calculadoras.**

**Pero Sasuke al escuchar el nombre de su hermano se volvió a enojar con él, por según el propio Sasuke tratar de quitarle ahora su trabajo. Me han dejado claro sus deseos y estoy de acuerdo con la propuesta. Se levanto elegantemente de su asiento y camino de nuevo a las puertas de cristal, pero se paró un momento para terminar de decir empiezo mañana a las 9 a.m.**

* * *

Terminó de hablar y se paró hasta llegar al elevador, pero detuvo su andar una mano en su hombro.  
— Shikamaru ¿qué quieres? — dijo Sasuke, ya visiblemente irritado y con ansia para llegar a su casa.

—No te vayas todavía, tengo que enseñarte... los documentos. — caminaron los dos hombres a la que era la oficina del heredero Uchiha.

A primera vista la oficina era sería e imponente al igual que su dueño; con puertas de caoba y al empujar suavemente y entrar, era en una palabra, inmensa. Con paredes color negro, libreros color chocolate y con hermosos tomos de libros respecto a todo lo que se ha de saber de lo bancario, el escritorio era de vidrio con acabados en plata y encima de este una computadora color blanca, detrás del hermoso escritorio se apreciaba una pared hecha de cristal donde se apreciaba una hermosa vista completa de la ciudad. Pero toda esa majestuosidad se veía opacada al ver claramente que había torres de documentos, carpetas y folders todos abiertos, tirados y esparcidos por todas partes de la gran oficina. La computadora, sonaba un incesante sonido chillón, el cual anunciaba que había recibido un correo. Y aplacando el incesante timbre de la computadora, era el sonido de un teléfono que al parecer estaba enterrado en la pilas de documentos.

— ¿Qué rayos paso aquí ?— soltó Sasuke mirando asesinamente al Nara.

Shikamaru se alzo de hombros cansadamente y soltando un bostezo dijo —no tengo tiempo ni ayuda suficiente—

Sasuke miro y observo todo a su alrededor tomando nota mental de que si quería salir temprano, tendría que empezar desde ahora, así que pidiéndole a Shikamaru un café bien cargado, empezó a sentarse y ordenar el enorme papeleo que se caía por las esquinas de su escritorio.

El trabajo sin duda era pesado. Habían pasado ya horas desde que había empezado a primero a ordenar los documentos, luego empezar a revisarlos conforme a la importancia que ocupaban y al último las quejas de los empleados como de los empresarios exteriores y socios. Ya empezaba el atardecer y se podía observar en los grandes ventanales de la oficina, apenas y había comido y ya estaba irritado y cansado. Suspiro y sello los últimos documentos, se levanto de la cómoda silla; camino y cerro la oficina, se encamino a su carro y avanzo a todo lo que daba el carro para relajarse y desquitar toda ira. Llegó a su departamento y al agarrar el picaporte de la puerta, le llego el olor a comida casera; se adentro rápidamente y observo que todo estaba limpio, aun más que de costumbre. El dulce olor provenía de la cocina, dejo su saco en la sala y camino despacio hacia la cocina, observo que había unas ollas en la estufa, pero ya estaban apagadas. Lo curioso de esa escena es que al parecer no estaba su ángel; recorrió las habitaciones y escucho un leve sonido de agua corriendo. Fue donde se suponía que estaba el baño, y ya adentro escucho como paró el sonido el agua corriendo; se abrió de repente la puerta y solo se observaba una silueta.

Hinata salió del baño envuelta solo en una toalla y recordó lo que había pasado el día, para que ella parara en esa cosa extraña donde caía el agua.

*** Inicio de flashback ***

_Después que había salido Sasuke, se había sentado en la cómoda sala, en donde el sonido de las aves cantando y la quietud hizo mella en ella y cayó en un profundo sueño. Pero por desgracia un sonido fuerte la despertó, se paró de inmediato por el susto y se acerco cuidadosamente a la puerta, en donde la abrió y se encontró con el pasillo vacio, pero la puerta del vecino se encontraba abierta y de ahí provenía el estruendo. Ya saciada su curiosidad, cerró de nuevo la puerta y miro el departamento, pero la curiosidad por conocer el mundo que su madre le contaba pudo más que ella y empezó a recorrer todo el departamento, y pudo tocar todo lo que le atraía la atención. _

_Y en su caminata encontró la que se suponía era la cocina; se alegro en demasía pues se parecía a la que tenía en su casa. Pues al ser su madre humana por un considerable tiempo, tuvo su padre que comprarla y después ya que su madre murió se convirtió en un objeto más, pues ellos al ser dioses de la muerte no tenían la necesidad de alimentarse. Pero al ella crecer y por hacerla recordar a su difunta madre, practico la comida humana y al parecer heredo el don de su madre; pues ella al empezar a hacer comida humana; a su familia le empezó a dar curiosidad y la probaron y les encanto tanto que terminaron por tener de costumbre el alimentarse. _

_Y al observar y tocar la cocina comprobó que si funcionaba como la suya; empezó a abrir cada puerta y gabinete que había debajo de la isla que tenía la enorme cocina y con eso descubrió todos los ingredientes con los que contaba Sasuke-kun para su alimentación, los cuales no eran muchos. Solo contaba con un poco de arroz, cebolla, zanahoria, papa, un pedazo de carne, hojas de laurel, aceite, sal y un paquete instantáneo de curry. Así que con solo ingredientes tan precarios, se dispuso a hacer un __Karê raisu* _

_Pero como debía sacar lo necesario para hacerlo, se tuvo que agachar y abrir un gabinete, en donde se encontraban las ollas y la arrocera eléctrica; pero antes de sacarlas tuvo que sacar un paquete de harina que se encontraba abierto y como todavía tenía harina pues lo hizo a un lado, saco lo que tenía que sacar y cerró la puerta del gabinete, olvidándose de la harina. Empezó por lavar el arroz y prepararlo para ponerlo en la arrocera, lavo y corto los pocos vegetales y después los corto en pequeños trocitos, leyó las instrucciones de cómo se tenia que usar el curry instantáneo; cosa que le pareció maravilloso, pues ella lo hacía de la forma antigua. Cortó en trozos la carne y ya que tuvo todo lavado y cortado, se dispuso a cocinarlo. _

_Así estuvo cocinando alrededor de una hora, en la cual ya había terminado de lavar y secar los trastes que había utilizado, pero cuando cargo las ollas donde había lavado el arroz y las quiso meter, se tropezó con el paquete de harina que había olvidado guardar; pero todo intento por permanecer de pie fue inútil cuando la cocina entera y hasta ella misma terminaron cubiertas de harina, dando una vista invernal a tan maravillosa cocina.  
_

_Cuando Hinata termino de quitarse de la cara la harina que se había quedado pegada en sus ojos, pudo observar que en todos lados se había ensuciado de la harina, a excepción la comida, que por gracia del cielo había tapado con una olla. Después de ver todo el desastre en la cocina Hinata empezó a tratar de levantarse, pero fallaba pues se tropezaba con sus mismos pies. _

Al fin, después de múltiples intentos por levantarse debido a la harina, pido sostenerse gracias al apoyo de la misma cocina. Hinata suspiro al ver todo lo que tendría que lavar y recoger debido a su descuido. Así que con mucho cuidado empezó a barrer, lavar y poner en su lugar todo lo que había caído al piso; luego fue el turno de la estufa y de la isla que estaba en el centro de la gran cocina y cuando hubo terminado empezó a quitar los restos de las paredes. Al terminar se miro al espejo de cuerpo completo y observó su triste imagen; pues el vestido que tenía se había ensuciado de harina, agua y la mugre de piso. Su cabello estaba hecho un enjambre de nidos y para adornarlo había restos de harina pegados con su sudor, su cara estaba ensuciada con una mezcla extraña de engrudo que se había formado. Al recordar su recorrido de la mañana que había hecho al principio, había estado en una habitación donde había agua.

_Así con ese pensamiento fue a encaminarse a donde se encontraba un extraño objeto largo donde unas llavecitas en forma de estrella lo controlaban y hacia que de su "boca" salieran chorros de agua caliente o fría. Al girarla como lo había hecho anteriormente salió el agua, la giro y la ajusto para que saliera agua tibia, se quito la ropa que llevaba y la puso en un canasto. Cuando el agua tocó su piel, Hinata se relajo y se dejo llevar por la tranquilidad que la empezaba a invadir, desenredo su larga cabellera y la puso debajo del agua, para que esta le quitara los rastros de harina. Así estuvo un momento e donde encontró un pedazo de jabón y con ello empezó a frotar toda su piel y luego siguió con su cabello, hasta que acabo de enjuagarse y se envolvió en una toalla saliendo del cuarto donde se encontraba y encontrándose cara a cara con Sasuke._

_*** Fin flashback ***_

Cuando Sasuke se encontró a Hinata saliendo del baño, se sorprendió por ver a su ángel tan descubierta y con una toalla que se amoldaba perfectamente a sus curvas y para darle un efecto extra su cabello mojado se pegaba su cara dándole un toque exótico y sensual al tímido ser, que en ese momento se sonrojaba por su penetrante mirada.

—Debería decir ¿que éstas haciendo? Pero eso está más que claro— dijo Sasuke mientras que sonreía de lado y con un tono sarcastico. Sasuke miro como solamente Hinata estaba envuelta en la pequeña y delgada toalla, que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

— ¿Tienes algo más que ponerte?— hablo Sasuke mientras soltaba un suspiro. Hinata solo alcanzo a negar con la cabeza mientras que toda la sangre se acumulaba en su cabeza, hasta que escucho como Sasuke al parecer abría y cerraba algo.

Sasuke al comprobar la falta de telas de su compañera, se acerco a su armario y saco una camisa deportiva que era de él pero que le quedaba grande. Se acerco al pequeño ser que se encogía con cada caminar suyo hacia ella, le levanto las manos y le entrego la enorme camisa. —Póntelo y después sal— ordeno y después salió del cuarto de baño a esperar al pequeño ser.

Hinata se saco la pequeña toalla que apenas y cubría su desnudez, la tendió y al terminar se puso la enorme camisa deportiva color rojo escarlata, la cual apenas y le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, se le notaban sus pezones debajo de la tela y aun así salió del cuarto donde se encontraba.

Sasuke ya había esperado un tiempo determinado y cuando se acercaba a abrir la puerta, esta se abrió mostrando a la belleza de Hinata mojada y húmeda que le daba una vista muy de cerca de sus pechos y sus largas y cremosas piernas. Al notar Sasuke, la belleza de su compañera algo de su anatomía sur se empezó a levantar y con ello un poco de sangre se acumulo en sus mejillas, pero volteo su cara a otro lado para que Hinata no observar su sonrojo ni mucho menos el porqué. Se alejo lo más posible de ella y para desviar la conversación y su propio mirar dijo — vi que hiciste algo para comer, ve sirviéndolo mientras me doy una ducha rápida— y con esa patética excusa se adentro al baño, se quito toda la ropa posible y al observar que su amigo ya había despertado se adentro a la regadera y con todo y agua fría se baño rápidamente.

A los pocos minutos Sasuke salió ya vestido y con su problema resuelto se encamino a la cocina y vio que hinata ya tenía servida solamente la comida, así que al ver que le faltaban los vasos y los cubiertos se dispuso a ponerlos y después se sentó en la mesa.

— ¿Qué le paso a tu ropa?— preguntó Sasuke mientras empezaba a comer.

—Pues...esta sucia— dijo en un susurro Hinata mientras que se le subía los colores a la cabeza y jugaba un poco con su comida.

— ¿Como paso eso?— dijo Sasuke, tratando de no verla.

—Pues me caí con una bolsa de harina— respondió Hinata hundiéndose en la silla y bajando su mirada y con ello su atención hacia su plato de comida como si esta le hablara.

— ¿Tienes más ropa?— volvió a preguntar Sasuke, ya que su salud mental estaba en juego, si volvía a ver ese cuerpo.

—No, lo siento—

—Mañana voy a salir temprano, para que vallamos a comprarte ropa ¿entendiste? Salgo a las 6 pm. — Sasuke término la corta charla para voltear su vista hacia la tv, la cual prendió.

Así pasaron viendo un programa en la tv hasta que terminaron de comer y lavar los trastes; ya después de bañarse y desearse buenas noches, pasaron a los brazos de Morfeo. Solo despertándose cuando entraron los primeros rayos del sol, se despertaron los habitantes del espacioso departamento. Sasuke decidió por su parte desayunar lo que quedaba del curry al igual que Hinata. Después Sasuke partió a su oficina, dejando a cargo a Hinata toda la casa, diciéndole expresamente que no cocinara hoy, pues comerían fuera. Sasuke llego rápidamente a su oficina y soltó un suspiro cuando al fin estaba sentado en su escritorio con los múltiples papeles del día. Y siguiendo su instinto empezó con los documentos, sabiendo que no tardaría en llegar su mano derecha Shikamaru. Y no se equivoco puesto que a la media hora llego el Nara, con su cara de aburrimiento y su sueño interminable.

Así permanecieron muchas horas en las cuales estuvieron terminando todos los documentos hasta que dieron las 5:40 p.m. y Sasuke soltó un suspiro aun mayor que el de la mañana.  
— ¿que te pasa ahora Sasuke? — dijo Shikamaru volteándose al Uchiha y dirigiéndole una mirada de curiosidad.

— Bueno... —titubeó Sasuke — ¿tu...tienes novia, verdad? — término Sasuke mientras ladeaba un poco su cabeza para que Shikamaru no viera su imperceptible sonrojo.

— ¿Apenas te das cuenta? Cuando te dije porque me voy temprano, a ver a mi novia Temari ¿Qué es lo que escuchabas? — dijo Shikamaru con sarcasmo impregnado en su voz.

—Si bueno, ya entendí ¿ahora si me vas a responder?— respondió con enojo y frustración Sasuke.

— ¿Qué quieres saber del extraño, confuso y cambiante mundo de las mujeres? — dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

— ¿Donde le podrías comprar ropa a una mujer?— le pregunto Sasuke con un tono casi imperceptible.

—mmm, ¿comprarle unas ropas o TODA su ropa?— pregunto Shikamaru con la sonrisa en todo su esplendor.

—Toda— dijo con tono de voz cansado y frío, mientras recogía sus cosas.

—pues déjame pensar... Ah, lo mejor sería a que fueras al centro comercial Konoha, allí encontrarán todo lo que ella necesita. Así que como has doblegado tu orgullo Uchiha para preguntarme algo tan vergonzoso, no te preguntare quien es la afortunada a quien le rompiste toda su ropa... ur-gi-do. — Shikamaru se salió antes de darle tiempo de que Sasuke reaccionara y le regresara la broma.

Sasuke no le dio tiempo de responderle a Shikamaru y se quedó enojado y avergonzado aunque por dentro ya que por fuera seguía teniendo la cara de pokerface de siempre.

Así con lo que le quedaba de orgullo Uchiha, salió de su oficina y avanzo a su coche, el cual acelero y se dejo llevar por unos momentos de tranquilidad. Llego a su departamento a las 6:20p.m. Llego un poco tarde, pero no le importaba mucho, pues solo comprarían ropa ¿que podría salir mal? pensaba inocentemente Sasuke.  
Al abrir la puerta Sasuke encontró que lo recibía Hinata con una hermosa sonrisa y solo con SU camisa como intento de vestido.

— ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo Sasuke-kun?— dijo Hinata, mientras que le daba un efusivo abrazo en la cintura a Sasuke.

—ahh, bien— Sasuke solo pudo responder con algo sencillo pues hacía mucho tiempo que no recibían así. Su mamá siempre lo recibía cuando llegan de la escuela con una hermosa sonrisa y un beso, pero al morir sus padres todo eso acabó. Y cuando pudo volver a sentir esa acción la sentía muy vacía y seca aunque fuera de Sakura. Pero era todo distinto con Hinata, se sentía lleno, alegre y cálido; y sin ser consiente esbozo una sonrisa. —ya llegué—  
Termino el abrazo y cerró la puerta, sin saber que alguien los observaba.

Caminaron hacia el sofá y Sasuke dejo sus cosas ahí. —Hinata, no me molesta compartir mi ropa, pero no puedes andar solo con una camisa por todo el lugar. —

—oh, lo siento. Ya se seco mi ropa; pero es que la camisa que me diste es muy cómoda— dicho esto Hinata comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación donde cerró la puerta y empezó a quitarse la camisa de Sasuke, dejándose solo su ropa interior, levanto su vestido de donde reposaba en la cama y empezó a ponérselo.

A los cinco minutos Hinata salió ya vestida con su vestido blanco de estilo romano. Sasuke en ese tiempo se había cambiado su traje por unos jeans de mezclilla obscuros, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra. Ya ambos cambiados, salieron al centro comercial más cercano.

Al entrar al gigante lugar, Hinata se emociono e inconscientemente agarro a Sasuke del brazo para no perderse y él por su parte no le tomo importancia a ese acto y se dejo hacer. Hinata nunca había visto un lugar parecido y a cada rato le preguntaba a Sasuke por lo que sus ojos veían; cuando al fin llegaron a una tienda enorme de ropa para dama. En donde al no saber la talla de Hinata, Sasuke pidió la ayuda de una señorita, la cual atendió a Hinata con precisión y eficiencia; salieron con bolsas de distintos tamaños y formas hasta que pasaron en una tienda donde se podía observar la ropa interior de dama. Hinata al no comprender lo que observaba intensamente Sasuke, lo dejo parado ahí mientras que ella se entusiasmaba al observar la forma y colores de una tienda para bebes. Sasuke camino con elegancia, orgullo y altivez en su andar hacia un local que medio exhibía ropa interior de dama. Así un poco incomodo por dentro, entro y camino con una señorita*, la cual estaba acomodando conjuntos de tangas color rosa con negro.

—Señorita, necesito ropa para ella— dijo Sasuke sin ver que no estaba a su lado Hinata.

— ¿Para quién? Oh viene por ropa para su novia — dijo contenta la señorita. — ¿Y bien? ¿De qué tamaño los busca?— pero al ver la cara de sorprendido de Sasuke, opto por un mejor método— ¿Manzanas, peras o melones?— dijo la joven con una sonrisa pícara; Mientras le mostraba conjuntos de los más reveladores a Sasuke.

— ¿Fruta? ¿Para qué me dice fruta? Venimos por ropa para ella— dijo Sasuke ya casi al límite de su paciencia, volteándose para señalar a Hinata, cuando cayó en cuenta que al parecer su ángel no se encontraba a su lado. (¿Hinata? ¿d-donde estas?) Pensó con casi histeria, al ver cómo le miraban con reprobación las mujeres más grandes, ya que las más jóvenes se lo comían con la mirada.

— Oh bueno, pues... ¿de qué tamaño tiene su novia su pecho? Ya que como no se encuentra con usted. Como de manzanas, peras o melones. — dijo la chica, aguantándose la risa, pues en su empleo, cada semana se encontraba explicando ese término a los jóvenes novios inexpertos que querían darles a sus novias un presente un tanto... revelador. Y al parecer esta semana era el turno del Uchiha, el cual a medida que la chica venía explicando tan diferente termino, se coloreaba su cara un poco más.

Sasuke, sabía que se están poniendo rojo de vergüenza y que su mirada la tenia fija al piso, para no pensar en tan atrevidos conjuntos que la señorita que atendía le mostraba. Así que con lo que quedaba de su orgullo y salud mental, salió tan pronto como pudo de esa tienda de colores rosa con negro que vendía ropa interior. Siguió caminando con la mirada buscando a SU importuno ángel, hasta que dio con ella adentro de la tienda de bebes.

Se adentro casi preparándose mentalmente por lo que le pudieran decir de él y ella.  
—Oh Sasuke, ¡mira! ¿Verdad que son bonitos? —pregunto Hinata a Sasuke, cuando le mostraba unos pequeños conjuntos de marinerito para niño y niña.

— Joven, tiene usted una esposa muy bonita— comento una señora de edad avanzada que al parecer compraba ropa para sus nietos.

Sasuke no pudo decir nada, así que siguió al lado de Hinata, hasta que esa satisfizo su curiosidad. Pero al salir Sasuke tomo de la muñeca a Hinata y la obligo a seguirlo en silencia al mismo local de lencería femenina, en la que Sasuke había quedado en ridículo.

—Entra ahí y compra algo— ordeno sasuke

— ¿Pero que compro? ¿Y además que es l-lencería? — pregunto hinata leyendo dificultosamente el nombre de la tienda.

—Bueno… son esas cosas que se ponen las mujeres— desvió el tema sasuke sintiendo como se le subía la poca sangre a la cabeza y con ello su propio enojo por saber que se estaba sonrojando.

— ¿Cómo cuales? — pregunta inocentemente Hinata.

Sasuke se trago su enojo al saber que no podría explicarle un tema femenino a alguien que lo ignoraba, así que reunió todo el coraje y fuerza con la que podía contar y se adentro a la tienda con Hinata como escudo.

Al volver a la tienda pudo apreciar que hinata desprendía un delicado y rico aroma a lavanda, que lo tranquilizaba un poco, pero solo un poco, pues las señoras lo seguían viendo con desaprobación y extrañeza al encontrar un hombre en una tienda femenina; pero fue el colmo cuando dos señoras se "secretearon" que posiblemente sasuke se encontraba ahí pues era gay. Ese inocente comentario hizo que sasuke dejara de andar detrás de Hinata, para caminar como todo un hombre poderoso, elegante y sobretodo varonil. Le valió poco que lo consideraran pervertido pero con su hombría nadie se metía. Camino con seguridad al lado de Hinata, solo para ser atendido por la misma señorita de la otra vez, se quedo sentado en unos cómodos sillones que estaban frente a los vestidores semitransparentes. Con la vista fija a un solo vestidor en particular dejo que el tiempo pasara para que la señorita que vendía los exóticos conjuntos, le explicara cada parte y funcionamiento a Hinata. Pero lo que no previo fue que en un momento de destello maliciosa por parte de la vendedora, le trajo un sin fin de conjuntos provocativos a Hinata para que se los probara en el vestidor que justamente estaba viendo Sasuke.

Sasuke pudo observar claramente como Hinata se cambiaba todas las preciosas prendas y estas se ajustaban a sus hermosas y marcadas curvas femeninas, como cada uno de sus pezones se erguían al más mínimo frio, como su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración, el juego de luces y sombras que daban sus largas y firmes piernas. Sasuke observo con detenimiento, cada uno de sus movimientos el cómo se quitaba y ponía cada prenda; obligándolo a tragar duro y respirar cada vez más fuerte y rápido, hasta que noto como su anatomía dolía por ser atendida con aquella sensual imagen que su ángel mostraba.

Tuvo que obligarse a ladear su vista para detener un poco su "energía" y para su buena suerte, la tienda ya casi cerraba lo cual Hinata se obligo a comprar varios conjuntos. Sasuke un poco incomodo por su creciente dureza, se tuvo que ir caminando con las bolsas de las compras encima de su problema para poder disimular, y ya en su carro se tuvo que poner una chamarra encima de sus piernas y para cuando llegaron al departamento, el problema entre sus piernas ya había desaparecido. Al parecer con todo y el problema se habían olvidado de que no tenían nada que comer en el departamento, así que sasuke tuvo que llamar a la pizzería Draco's * y pedirles que trajeran una pizza hawaiana; que al fin y al cabo la pizza terminó por ser su cena, el ambiente era muy silencios por parte de los dos, así que en silencio también se retiraron a sus habitaciones. No sabiendo la sorpresa que les daría el destino y con ello el primer trabajo de Hinata.

* * *

**HOLA, al fin estoy devuelta después de miles de años luz después de subir el antiguo capitulo. Por cierto mis amores, estoy muy contenta por sus reviews y perdonen mi falta de capítulos que les dije que tendrían, pero la universidad no te da para más, y cuando empecé el cuatrimestre, ¿pues qué creen? Tuve que ir a una conferencia para ir subiendo mis puntitos en las materias ¿las necesitare? Solo Dios lo sabe. Pero lo que si se, es que quise darles este capi así que he encontrado un tiempecito (muy reducido) para poder escribir unas cuantas líneas, (eso; y a que le quite a mi hermanita su tablet, para poder escribir aunque sea un poco el capitulo) pero bueno tengo que ir enfrentando a mis errores y perdonen el tiempo que les estoy quitando para leer mis estúpidas disculpas y perdonar mis horrores gramaticales. Por cierto ¿ cómo quieren que se llame el siguiente capítulo?**

*.Karê raisu. Arroz cocido con salsa de curry

*señorita. Se me hizo muy pesado ponerme a describir a un personaje cuando este no tiene importancia, así que solo deje esta expresión para que cualquiera pueda poner a volar su imaginación.

*pizzería Draco's. Si bueno… no me pude resistir ponerle mi toquecito Dramionista de mi parte así que no me critiquen. Por fa.

…

**Ahora siiii, las hermosas y sexys chicas que enviaron un fogoso review.**

**Naiu**

**Hanasaki95**

**Alexacat**

**Hinaliz**

**Jesica Hyuga Higurashi **

**_Thanks you por los lindos reviews! y no lo olviden... Me encantan sus hermosos, sexys y ardientes reviews que son el pan de cada día y que tienen magia, pues tiene el poder de elevarme al cielo. Así que no se inhiban con ellos y gimme, gimme moreee. Por cierto no muerdo. Jajaja._**

**_Mis corazones y ya saben, un review por cada chica que quiere que sasuke la vea y se le pare la antorcha. (Que pervertida soy… shhh es un secreto.)_**


End file.
